


Watching You Watch Her

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Drinking, F/M, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Weddings, implied Wes/Hobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho is happy for Wedge and Iella, he really is. That doesn't stop it from hurting.





	Watching You Watch Her

**Author's Note:**

> For comment_fic prompt "Any, any, _Sometimes I wake up crying at night / And sometimes I scream out your name / What right does she have to take your heart away / When for so long, you were mine_ (Dixie Chicks, 'You Were Mine')"

Tycho is happy for Wedge, he really is. Iella is kind and clever and brave and beautiful, and she clearly makes him so happy. Wedge's brown eyes dance when he talks about her, and he's drawn to her like a star whenever she's in the room. And marrying her offers a sort calm and normalcy Wedge deserves, something Tycho would never begrudge him.

Something Tycho could never give him. He deserves that deep connection to something outside this dangerous, stressful life they lead, something he can leave and go home to.

That doesn't mean Tycho's heart doesn't ache as he watches them together. It doesn't stop him from remembering all that he and Wedge have shared over the years as he sees them get to know each other and realizes what's happening. It doesn't make it any less painful to feel that tiny vain hope that maybe he and Wedge could have had a happily ever after flicker and die. It doesn't stop the way Tycho's heart twists painfully when his best friend comes to him with a smile and asks him to be his best man, even though he knew he would.

It doesn't stop the way he has to work to keep a smile on his face throughout the wedding, even as he's honestly happy for the both them and wouldn't do anything to change it. It doesn't stop the way he has to steady himself before he makes his speech after, gently ribbing Wedge's abysmal dating history and poking fun at their own past relationship.

And it certainly doesn't stop the way he hides himself in a dark corner of the reception as he watches the happy husband and wife dance and laugh with their guests as he drinks one or two or three glasses of Corellian whiskey too many to try and dull the sting.

At one point, Wes drops down beside him, squeezes his arm and gives him a silent, sympathetic look. Tycho doesn't say anything either, only sighs, takes another drink, and lets the words go unspoken between them. Then Hobbie shows up and makes to drag Wes away for a dance, and Tycho waves them off with a forced smile. There's no reason his melancholy has to affect everyone else.


End file.
